Lluvia
by Asura Aoi
Summary: [Oneshot] [PeinxKonanxMadara] Ella solo cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando a que llegue ese momento…ese beso que seguramente sería fogoso y posesivo. ¿Qué más quedaba? Él era el jefe…Pero aquel momento nunca llego.


-

-

-

**. … . … . … . … . … Lluvia … . … . … . … . … .**

-

-

-

**La** lluvia azotaba con fuerza los tejados y tubos de aquella gran ciudad, ninguna alma se atrevía a salir afuera, nadie. Excepto unas cuantas personas rebeldes.

Ella estaba sentada, mirando con interés la lluvia caer…era tan hermoso y su sonido tan relajante…era lo más efímero, lo mas exótico y bello del mundo. Sus ojos sombreados de azul se cerraban oyendo solamente el sonido de aquella bella lluvia…olvidaba sus problemas, olvidaba que existía el mundo. Solo ella y la lluvia.

- ¿Sucede algo, Konan-san? - pregunto una voz bastante particular -

Ella volteó su cabeza con lentitud para mirar al proveedor de aquella voz, le miro con frialdad y aburrimiento. Era tan fastidioso… ¿qué no podía estar un momento tranquila?

- No… - respondió con aquella suave voz -

Tobi le miraba detrás de esa mascara, simplemente era una niña…no aparentaba tener mas de 20 o 25 años. Él se acerco a ella, quien había regresado a su pacífica actividad de mirar aquella lluvia. La máscara comenzó a molestarla y se despojo de ella.

- Y ahora que sabe el secretito… - le dijo con malicia - ¿Qué harás? Ahora sabe que Pein no es el líder…si no yo…

Ella le miro con odio en aquellos tristes ojos azules. Y ahora que Nagato estaba afuera… ¿por qué no se la llevo…? Madara le caía tan mal…

- Sabes…Konan-san…- enredo dos de sus dedos en el cabello azulado de la chica - Tu yo haríamos una linda pareja…

Ella chasqueo su lengua en forma de asco. ¿Él y ella…juntos como una pareja? Que estúpido…ella ya era pareja de Pein, además, se llevaba bien con él…más que bien. Ella odiaba a Madara/Tobi…lo aborrecía, quería matarlo…quería que dejará de existir en esta vida o que al menos se largara de Akatsuki. Era simplemente insoportable.

- Anda di que si…Konan-_chan_ - Madara llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de la chica azul -

Ella le arremetió una bofetada que le dejo la mejilla roja a Madara, este solo atinó a sonreír con arrogancia.

- No tenías que ser tan salvaje… - le dijo con ternura falsa -

Konan le miraba con rabia en sus ojos, con odio. Como lo odiaba… ¡lo quería ver muerto! Lo quería lejos de la vida de Nagato y de ella…lejos de todos aquellos que había conocido.

Madara se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, ella quería golpearle…lo haría, si no tuviera su cuerpo acorralado en la pared y sus manos inmovilizadas por las del Akatsuki. Él le miraba con lujuria y arrogancia en sus ojos.

- Quédate quieta Konan-chan… - le susurro lujuriosamente -

Ella solo cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando a que llegue ese momento…ese beso que seguramente sería fogoso y posesivo. ¿Qué más quedaba? Él era el jefe…

Pero aquel momento nunca llego. Abrió sus bellos ojos y descubrió a Pein tirado en el suelo…al igual que Madara.

- Pero que… - susurró -

Nagato tenía su semblante lleno de ira y Madara le sonreía con arrogancia e ironía…será bastardo, pensó Konan. Las cosas estaban mal…se peleaban como niños chiquitos…mas bien Pein se peleaba como niño chiquito, tirados en el suelo revolcándose y diciéndose de cosas. Los demás corrieron a separarlos.

Ella solo se quedó allí, impactada ante lo sucedido.

- ¡Pein-sama…tranquilo! - sostenía Zetsu -

Nadie corrió a separar a Madara…puesto que sabían que él era el que había provocado las cosas. Solo se atenía a sonreír.

- ¡Maldito perro!… ¿¡Que tratabas de hacerle a Konan!? - gritaba furioso Nagato a su jefe -

La susodicha miraba todo con sus ojos sombríos, impactada y mas que todo…sorprendida ante la acción de su compañero. Alguien como Pein no haría eso…mucho menos por alguien como ella.

El resto de Akatsuki miraba la escena con interés.

- ¿Qué?… ¿No tengo derecho a divertirme como el jefe que soy?… - inquirió burlón -

Nagato se movió muy bruscamente, tratando inútilmente de zafarse del agarre de Zetsu, eso le había colmado la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- ¡Hijo de…!

- Escúchame bien Pein… - Madara le miró con seriedad - Si a este paso sigues…Akatsuki y sus objetivos caerán pronto…

Pein le miraba con mas ira en su Rin'negan, que sin querer se había activado. Madara volvió a sonreír…y para culminar con aquel peculiar encuentro se acerco a Konan y le besó la mejilla.

- Nos vemos…Konan-chan… - le susurro seductoramente al oído -

Ella seguía en trance. Nagato volvió a moverse bruscamente, y se alivió cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse con suavidad. El último esfuerzo por parte de Pein y logró sacarse de los brazos de su subordinado. Se tiró en el sillón furioso.

Todos se retiraron del lugar.

- Nagato-kun… - reacciono Konan -

- No lo malinterpretes mujer… - decretó el susodicho molesto -

Ella…por primera vez sonrió. Lo que Nagato pudo observar…fue un leve movimiento de los labios de su compañera…que algo susurraban.

- ¿Qué tanto dices…? - pregunto -

- No nada…

Ella se acercó a él con una mirada coqueta en sus ojos y se sentó a un lado de Nagato…y le abrazó. Besó su mejilla…acto que, extrañamente, hizo que el líder sintiera algo extraño…como si fuera una sensación de calidez en sus mejillas.

- Gracias… - le susurró ella al oído -

Él sonrió sin que ella se diera cuenta…ella siempre tenía que salirse con la suya. Su naturaleza…su forma de ser, era lo que le hacía interesante, le hacía ver…extrañamente, exótica…y eso le gustaba a Nagato.

Siempre…aunque fuera un día de lluvia…siempre ocurría algo bueno…así sea mínimo…siempre ocurría algo bueno… ¿verdad Konan?

-

-

-

**. … . … . … . … . … ¡Fin! … . … . … . … . … .**

-

-

-

_¿Quieren continuación…con o sin lemon? xD…_

**¡Hola!** Etto… ¡genial! Una nueva obsesión de pareja, ha…les diré por que: por que son una pareja exótica, sin descubrir, misteriosa y por que simplemente se ven muy lindos juntos. Esa es la razón por la cual, el Pein(Nagato)xKonan me encanta…simplemente es una pareja que tiene todo…supongo.

Con respecto a la pregunta de arriba…pues, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo si me lo piden… ¿por qué? Por que como ya dije…yo estoy dispuesta a hacer un lemon de esta pareja… ¿para qué? Para que…pues para complacer a los lectores xD…

Disculpen si quedo OOC o si quedo Spamfic…yo estoy dispuesta a leer todo lo que me manden…

_¿Reviews?_

_**As**_**ur**_**a**__**A**_**o**_**i**_


End file.
